1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of cleaning devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an underwater cleaner.
2. Background Information
Swimming pool cleaners are used to remove debris from swimming pools. Various designs have been proposed.
Some existing cleaners use pressure or suction. Generally, debris is removed from water received by the cleaner.
Existing devices have limited utility, particularly with respect to their range of applications, maintenance, and re-energizing.